


Признание

by NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: Через год после битвы Северус замечает, как тихо в его доме в Паучьем переулке, тихо и скучно.





	Признание

Глава 1.

Сова постучалась в окно кабинета после полудня. Северус отложил в сторону книгу и, нахмурившись, выбрался из удобного кресла. Маггловский район, середина солнечного дня, прохожие и соседи — и полярная сова с привязанным к лапе пергаментом на подоконнике. Неизвестного пока корреспондента Северус немедленно окрестил неосторожным идиотом.

Угощение для совы пришлось поискать: последний раз он получал таким способом почту около года назад. Тогда Министерство прислало ему официальное уведомление о снятии всех обвинений и программу реабилитации для пострадавших из-за Пожирателей Смерти. И первое, и второе он сунул куда-то в стол и с тех пор не видел. Возможно, там же лежал и пакет с совиным угощением.

Так оно и оказалось.

Сова улетела, получив плату, и Северус занялся письмом. Пергамент отличного качества, каллиграфически правильный почерк без особенностей, восковая печать с гербом Хогвартса, Северус даже обнюхал письмо, прежде чем его раскрыть. С Хогвартсом было связано столько воспоминаний, вся его жизнь. Только раннее детство, несколько лет после выпуска и этот год он провёл вдали от замка — не самые счастливые времена, сказал бы он, если бы кто-то спросил. Жизнь в замке он вряд ли назвал бы счастливой, но там он всегда чувствовал себя на своём месте, был необходим. А здесь...

Отбросив малоприятные мысли, он раскрыл письмо.

Минерва приглашала его вернуться к преподаванию. Он — единственный кандидат на должность профессора Зельеварения на полную ставку, дополнительно — Защита от тёмных искусств для первого-пятого курсов, если предложение его заинтересует.

Несколько минут он смотрел на письмо, затем вернулся в кресло, всё ещё не выпуская пергамент из рук. Легкий скрип пружин нарушил тишину дома, когда он усаживался, и опять всё стихло.

Когда-то он грезил о тишине, покое, одиночестве, свободном времени, чтобы читать, варить, придумывать заклинания... вспоминать прошлое и винить себя в бесконечных грехах. Он мечтал избавиться от глупых бездарей, которым упорно неинтересно одно из тончайших и важнейших магических искусств, от коллег, также не отличающихся умом и сообразительностью, за исключением достойных внимания единиц, от бессонных ночей, которые ему приходилось тратить на игру то ли в няньку, то ли в тюремщика недорослей, не желающих соблюдать простейшие правила. Всё сбылось, суета школьной жизни ушла, больше того — он выжил и закрыл дверь в ту часть своей жизни, о которой уже не раз клялся себе не вспоминать. Теперь он жил в мире исполнившейся мечты — и чем больше времени проходило, тем острей становилось желание вернуть то, что когда-то он считал наказанием за грехи.

Он устал от тишины. От вида из окна на линии электропередач, воздуха с запахом машинного масла, бензина и прочей безжизненной химии. От вопиющей бесполезности собственного существования.

Минерва предложила ему билет в прежнюю жизнь, но в наверняка более счастливую, без кошмаров, крови, убийств. Билет на прекрасного качества пергаменте даже пах волшебством.

Единственное, что Северусу помешало немедленно взять перо и написать ответ — то, каким способом директриса оформила предложение.

Он в третий раз перечитал послание. Ничего личного, ни одного неформального оборота, ни обращения по имени, ни приписки с вопросом о делах или здоровье, или том, как она будет рада видеть его в своей команде. Более того, самопишущее перо! На её месте он бы не позволил себе такой формализм. Хотя бы строчку, даже при крайней занятости, но написал от руки.

И ещё подпись: «директор Хогвартса, с уважением и т.д.». Ну надо же. А приложенный к письму договор найма на работу! С весьма пристойной суммой жалования, но всё равно от формы предложения Северуса коробило. Если бы он занимал прежнюю должность, то вполне мог бы написать такое письмо, но от Минервы Северус ждал большего чувства.

Конечно, тот год, когда ей пришлось выносить то, что он творил, занимая кабинет директора Хогвартса, не мог не испортить их отношений. Но должна же она была понять, должна — хотя он и не сделал ничего, чтобы быть понятым. Он очнулся в больнице, категорически отказался от любых посещений, и как только смог — уехал туда, где без особой причины его не станут беспокоить волшебники, то есть в старый маггловский дом покойного отца, ненавистную тюрьму детства. План сработал, он не видел никого, не встречался ни с кем из прежнего круга уже год. Как и хотел когда-то, отказался от общения со всеми докучливыми, глупыми, бесполезными людьми. Перестал существовать для них. Стал никем.

Северус подошёл к столу, разгладил несколько измявшийся пергамент и взялся за ответ.

«Минерва!  
Я бы хотел встретиться с тобой и всё обсудить лично. Только тогда решу, принять ли твоё предложение.  
Северус Снейп».

Он перечитал письмо несколько раз, но так и не придумал, как изменить формулировки, чтобы выказать достаточно расположения к единственному человеку, который смог догадаться, какой мукой обернётся для него заслуженный покой.

Надев мантию, он ещё помедлил. Какое странное чувство, возвращаться в магический мир, пусть и лишь для того, чтобы нанять сову на общественной почте. Наконец он решился аппарировать.

Добравшись до нужного места за доли мгновения, Северус потратил несколько минут на гламур. Он отвык от людей, можно сказать, одичал, и не нуждался в том, чтобы его даже случайно узнали.

Косая аллея встретила его вечным шумом и гамом, он шёл мимо магазинов, аптек, лавок, кафе, толпа с каждым мгновением, казалось, становилась всё гуще. От яркости красок, резких криков, голосов и запаха волшебства голова закружилась. На почте, оказавшись среди множества птиц и в присутствии всего одного человека, он наконец смог передохнуть.

Когда он привязывал послание к лапе молчаливого филина, то всё ещё мучился от сомнений. А стоит ли? Нужно ли, ведь он уже привык к тишине? Настолько привык, что скоро забудет, как пользоваться речью.

Филин улетел, и Северус покинул почту и Косую аллею немедленно. Даже «Ежедневный пророк» не купил, хотя планировал прочитать за год хотя бы одну газету.

*

— Да, Северус, последний год, вернее, последние годы дались мне нелегко, — Минерва улыбнулась без особой радости, и Северус мысленно укорил себя. Если даже Минерва смогла прочитать его, как открытую книгу, то дело дрянь, за время добровольного заточения он совершенно растерял умение держать лицо. Кроме того, даже немолодой женщине неприятны столь прозрачные намёки на плохой внешний вид.

Минерва выглядела крайне утомлённой, лицо посерело, появились ещё морщины, углубились скорбные складки у рта. Её всегда красила улыбка и огонь в глазах, но сейчас прежний задор превратился в тлеющие искорки, не более того.

— Я бы очень хотела, чтобы ты вернулся в Хогвартс, Северус. В любой должности. И Хогвартсу и тебе это пошло бы на пользу.

Северус достал её письмо из кармана, затем вновь спрятал его.

— Тебя в этом послании что-то насторожило? — с интересом спросила она и поправила клетчатую шаль. Несмотря на горящий в камине огонь и жар в комнате, от которого у Северуса по спине тёк пот, Минерва, похоже, мёрзла.

В Шотландии даже летом погода редко радует. Сегодня в окно стучал моросящий дождь, и из-за него холмы и долины прятались в серой дымке.

— Оно показалось мне несколько формальным, — объяснил Северус и махнул рукой, отметая последние сомнения. — Мне следовало учесть, что должность директора высасывает последние силы, и неважно, что битва позади. Тебе наверняка было не до того, чтобы писать послания от руки, я не подумал.

Она негромко засмеялась.

В комнату вплыл поднос с чайником, молочником и чашками. От сдобы шёл домашний аромат корицы и кардамона.

— То, что битва осталась позади, очень важно, Северус. Нам пришлось много потрудиться, чтобы вернуть Хогвартсу былую красоту.

Невысказанное «и ты мог бы нам помочь, если бы не прятался в маггловском квартале, лелея обиды и сходя с ума от тоски и безделья» не прозвучало, но Северус услышал и понял. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы объясниться, возможно, перед единственным человеком, мнение которого оставалось для него важным, но Минерва подняла руку. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы диагностировать: да, у неё разыгрался артрит.

— Я понимаю, почему ты ушёл. Никто из нас не осмелился бы высказать тебе претензии. Ты и так отдал слишком много, положил репутацию, отношения со всеми, саму жизнь. Тебе хотели писать и звать назад, я просила этого не делать. Тебе надо было отдохнуть. Но теперь, возможно, пришло время вернуться. Я надеюсь, ты примешь предложение и вновь станешь преподавать.

Он не знал, что и сказать, как поблагодарить её за всё. Похоже, получилось бессвязно:

— Я приготовлю для тебя зелье, оно снимет боль и вернёт силу рукам. В меру таланта и возможностей, разумеется, я же не...

— Конечно же, ты настоящий волшебник. И хороший, достойный человек. — Она прерывисто вздохнула. — Пожалуйста, налей нам чаю.

— Я устал, — сказал он, справившись с её поручением и убедившись, что чашка парит рядом с Минервой на удобной для её рук высоте.

Она кивнула.

— Я тоже, друг мой. Я тоже очень устала.

— До занятий ещё два месяца.

— Да, надеюсь, они позволят мне достаточно отдохнуть. Кстати, — она улыбнулась, — тебе не быть единственным слизеринцем в штате. У нас новый арифмантик, Драко Малфой.

Северус лишь приподнял бровь. Новость, мягко говоря, удивила.

— Наследнику Малфоев потребовалось работать? Я чего-то не знаю?

— Малфои по-прежнему весьма богаты, тут не о чем беспокоиться. О причинах решения мистера Малфоя ты можешь разузнать из первых рук. Мне бы не хотелось прослыть сплетницей на старости лет.

Она отпила из чашки.

— Думаю, ему потребуется твой совет. Когда ты начал преподавать, тебя ученики тоже не слишком любили.

— О, они меня всегда ненавидели! — он откинулся на спинку кресла, положил руки на подлокотники. У Минервы был удивительно уютный дом. И даже дождь за окном теперь казался приятным дополнением к треску огня, теплу, запаху свежей сдобы.

— И ты всегда этим гордился. И знал, что твой факультет гордится тобой и твоей пристрастностью. Меня это до крайности раздражало.

— Ты могла бы поискать более удобных преподавателей.

Она вздохнула.

— Ни в коем случае. Ты и Малфой — прекрасный выбор, чтобы восстановить баланс в школе. Один Драко с этим не справится, да и никто из слизеринцев не справится без тебя. Хогвартсу нужен ты, чтобы поднять серебристо-зелёные знамёна на прежнюю высоту.

Северус глубоко задумался.

— Проблема настолько серьёзна?

— Мы весь год работали над тем, чтобы учащиеся-слизеринцы не чувствовали себя изгоями. Но им нужен авторитет, Вектор не справилась, не смогла бороться за всех против всех. А твой бывший декан слишком стар и слишком скользок, чтобы браться за безнадёжное дело. Ты единственный, кто может справиться, Гарри прав.

— Какой Гарри? Поттер, что ли? — Судя по её взгляду, догадка оказалась верна. Северус недоверчиво усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Ты прислушиваешься к мнению мальчишки? Вчерашнего школьника? — Досада всколыхнула прежние чувства, он почувствовал себя уязвлённым, хотя не мог бы объяснить толком, что именно его так задело. — Поттер вообще получил аттестат?

Минерва поправила шаль и так и осталась сидеть, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты не в курсе? Это было во всех газетах.

— Больше я не читаю газет, — он раздраженно махнул рукой.

— О, понятно. Гарри получил аттестат без экзаменов летом прошлого года, у него высший балл. Выше, чем у тебя, Северус.

— Всего лишь на бумаге. И потому лишь, что его зовут Гарри Поттер, как, впрочем, было всегда. Особое отношение к мистеру Поттеру — правило, можно сказать, непреложный закон.

Она покачала головой.

— Не верю, что ты всё ещё испытываешь к нему неприязнь. Он заслуживает отличных оценок по всем предметам, он умный, решительный, настойчивый, смелый, он лучший волшебник в своём поколении, и ты это знаешь, Северус. Гарри заслуживает твоего признания.

— Ну разумеется. А ещё мистер Поттер — превосходный зельевар, я так понимаю? Он ведь учился на Высших зельях, значит и по моему предмету у него самый высокий балл из возможных, несмотря на уровень его невежества, безалаберности и лени.

— Северус, — строго сказала Минерва.

— Да.

— Я должна тебя честно предупредить. Если ты примешь предложение, то тебе придётся часто встречаться с Гарри. Он работает в школе.

— Тренером по квиддичу? — Она покачала головой. — Нет? — Северус с азартом продолжил гадать: — Ах, да. Теперь я понял: он преподает старшим курсам Защиту от тёмных искусств, потому вакансия по обучению младших свободна. Интересно, чему этих несчастных он сможет обучить? Экспеллиармусу?

Минерва слушала его, опустив взгляд, с улыбкой, затем пригубила остывший чай.

— Вот видишь, Северус. Теперь ты убедился: чтобы наши выпускники не посрамили честь предыдущих поколений учащихся Хогвартса, ты должен вернуться и показать всем, как и что нужно преподавать.

Северус не мог больше сидеть на одном месте. Он подошёл к камину, затем к окну, потом несколько раз пересёк взад-вперёд комнату. Минерва смотрела на него с улыбкой и выглядела много лучше, чем когда он постучал в дверь затерянного на шотландских равнинах старинного дома клана МакГонагалл.

— Я принимаю предложение, буду преподавать. И Слизерин я тоже заберу себе, вновь стану деканом.

— Хорошо. Северус, я очень за тебя рада.

Он окинул её подозрительным взглядом — она улыбалась загадочно, словно кошка. И, как бессловесная тварь, явно не собиралась делиться с ним своими мыслями.

*

Особняк Малфоев встретил его идеальным порядком. Ухоженный сад, огромный роскошный дом — тихий, будто склеп на кладбище.

Пока Северус шёл за домовым эльфом, стук каблуков по мраморным плитам, оглушительный в безжизненной тишине, заставил вспомнить прежние посещения этого дома и пожалеть о возвращении сюда ради беседы с младшим Малфоем. Никакое убранство, чистота, изысканность и красота произведений искусства не могли избавить от ядовитых, жалящих прямо в сердце воспоминаний. Северус не хотел тут быть, он бы повернул обратно, если бы не нелепость подобного поведения.

Малфой встретил его в зале, памятном смертью коллеги и массы других людей. Северус не представлял, как юный Малфой мог тут находиться. И всё же тот сидел во главе длинного стола, на чьей лакированной поверхности через каждые три фута стояли вазы со срезанными цветами. Розы и лилии — плюс ещё одна ассоциация с богато украшенным склепом.

После Минервы, их долгого, в основном, приятного разговора, начать беседу с бывшим учеником оказалось просто.

Они обменялись соображениями о погоде — излишне дождливой для июня, и Северус с удивлением заметил, что молодой мужчина, сидящий напротив, лишился всякого права на звание мальчишки. Строгий традиционный костюм как нельзя больше подходил действующему, как выяснилось, лорду Малфою. В выражении лица Драко отсутствовала всякая живость, радость, безмятежность, свойственная молодости. Малфой удивил угрюмостью и усталостью, какую увидишь только у глубоких стариков. Временами он замирал и словно уходил в себя, тонул в собственных мыслях.

— Они уехали во Францию сразу же, как закончилось разбирательство, — сообщил он после одной из долгих пауз. — Мне достались титул и дом. Большие деньги, отрицательный баланс репутации, никаких рычагов влияния на власть.

— Твоему отцу повезло, что его не отправили в Азкабан. Тебе повезло, что собственность осталась в вашей семье. Вы могли всё потерять, ты знаешь.

— Знаю, конечно. Это мама постаралась, ну и Поттер — закрыл перед нашей семьёй свой долг.

Северус нахмурился. Мысль о шантаже, которому, очевидно, подвергся мальчишка, ему претила.

— А долг был?

— Был. Больше его нет, использовать нечего.

Подробней Малфой говорить не собирался, и Северус, пусть и мог узнать всё прямо сейчас вне зависимости от желания или нежелания Малфоя, оставил всё, как оно есть. Дело прошлое, осталось в прошлом, а последствия скорее справедливы, чем нет. Северус не сомневался, что Малфои, каждый из них, уже тысячу раз пожалели о метках на своих руках.

— Зачем тебе преподавание, Драко? Работать вообще, ведь ты не нуждаешься в средствах, не думаю, что тамошнее общество, ученики примут тебя с распростёртыми объятиями, тебя ждут неблагодарный труд, всеобщее презрение, борьба. Зачем тебе это?

— Так вы это хотели узнать, сэр? — Малфой смотрел прямо на Северуса, взгляд был неживой, как у поднятого пророчествовать трупа.

— Да, Драко, мне бы хотелось узнать.

Тот опять ушёл в себя, а когда отмер, сказал совершенно несвязно:

— Вы знаете, что ему пришлось воевать с Министерством за нас? За меня и за вас?

— Кому, Поттеру?

Драко поёжился и ничего не ответил. Несколько минут он смотрел прямо перед собой.

— Здесь так тихо. Я так устал.

Северус встал, ответ на вопрос он получил, пусть и Драко прямо ничего не сказал.

— Преподавание пойдёт вам на пользу, мистер Малфой. Встретимся в школе.

По возвращении домой Северус подписал необходимые бумаги.

*

Через два дня Северус переехал в Хогвартс, в свои старые апартаменты. Ему не хотелось терять зря ни дня, ни даже часа. И да, дома, в Паучьем переулке, было слишком тихо. Смертельно, утомительно тихо.

В опустевшем на каникулы Хогвартсе тоже не слышалось ни смеха, ни голосов, но в тишине древнего замка таилось настоящее волшебство.

Заполняя кладовые необходимыми ингредиентами, готовя учебные материалы, обходя пустые коридоры и залы, Северус дышал полной грудью. Впервые за много лет, нет, вообще впервые он наслаждался каждым мгновением жизни.

*

Минерва, её помощники поработали на совесть. Почти ничто в Хогвартсе не напоминало о разрушениях и смертях, о боли и горе. Несколько новых картин прославляли защитников замка, мемориал у озера, гробница Дамблдора также никому не позволяли окончательно позабыть, кто отдал жизнь ради мира и спокойствия замка.

Первый раз решиться пойти туда стоило бессонной ночи и слёз в подушку. Да, он никак не мог успокоиться, всхлипывал на сухую, а потом разразился водопадом, словно вернулся во времена Нюниуса. Нелепо, глупо, по-детски, чего только Северус себе не наговорил. Назавтра ушёл к озеру опять. Стоял на коленях, камни, веточки, песок болезненно давили на кожу, ныла спина, он чувствовал себя идиотом, клиническим кретином, а подняться не мог. Слёзы намочили лицо, текли по подбородку, словно вода, воротник насквозь промок. Северус снова рыдал, только теперь белым днём — и благодарил судьбу, что некому его сейчас видеть. В минуты слабости, боли, сожалений, вины, которую ничем не искупить, он был здесь один. Хоть в чём-то судьба оказалась к нему милосердной.

Он ходил к гробнице и мемориалу изо дня в день, садился на скамью и смотрел на озеро.

Однажды он поймал себя на том, что вслух беседует с Альбусом, спорит с ним до сих пор. Впрочем, такое и прежде случалось.

«Но всё закончилось хорошо», — увещевал его Альбус.

— Такую цену нельзя платить, — упорствовал Северус. — Тебе просто повезло, старый ты дуралей.

Обычно в этот миг голос из воспоминаний замолкал, и Северус успокаивался. Ему с каждым днём становилось всё лучше, пусть и разговоры с мертвецом попахивали безумием. Но они никого, кроме них с Альбусом, не касались.

Северус всё ещё не прикасался к газетам, не хотел ничего знать.

Он готовился к учебному году, исходил весь лес в поисках ингредиентов, беседовал с мёртвыми и чувствовал себя на своём месте. Он вновь обрёл Хогвартс, самое главное уже произошло. Остальное казалось неважным.

*

Его уединение нарушили на третью неделю августа. Мистер Аргус Филч, а также его кошка, миссис Норрис, побеспокоили Северуса в середине дня, когда он, как обычно, сидел у гробницы Альбуса Дамблдора и, ради разнообразия, играл в волшебные шахматы. Альбус выигрывал, так что Северус не слишком огорчился, когда у его ног села кошка и принялась следить за рубящим его пешку конём.

— Экс-директор Снейп, какая неожиданная радость.

Мистер Филч за год ничуть не изменился, не в лучшую сторону точно. Как обычно, неряшливо одетый, он сиял улыбкой и полным набором кривых жёлтых зубов. Конечно, не Северусу хвастать зубами, но вид Филча никого не мог порадовать. Кроме кошки, конечно.

Северус закончил игру, прежде чем миссис Норрис успела бы сожрать несколько оставшихся на доске фигур, и поднялся со скамьи.

— Я вернулся, Аргус. Снова живу в подземельях. Заходите выпить вечером, расскажете новости.

Намёк прошёл мимо чуткого слуха старого сквиба. Новости он решил рассказать тотчас, пока тащился вслед за Северусом к замку, успевая, несмотря на хромоту.

На середине дороги Северус встал, словно натолкнулся на невидимую стену.

— Да-да, профессор, — возликовал Филч, — именно так. Я как в газете о назначении прочитал, так сразу начал собираться. Не могу сказать, что новый директор — плохой человек, но... я его столько раз за ухо тягал, боюсь, припомнит он мне это, ох, припомнит. Надо срочно порядок навести, всё проверить, чтобы даже если захочет придраться, не было б к чему. Он же совестливый, не должен лишить хлеба на старости лет. А вы как думаете, профессор? А, профессор? Северус, вы меня вообще слышите? Эй, что это с вами?

Северус не мог говорить. От ярости горло сдавило, рана на шее, залеченная, но оставшаяся навсегда память о близости к смерти, жгла, как затянувшаяся удавка.

Такого вероломства и хитрости от Минервы он не ожидал.

Она знала, об этом она знала наверняка. Ведь знала?

— Когда, говорите, объявили о назначении Поттера? — едва удалось прошипеть.

— Да два дня назад. Еле успел собраться. Вам плохо, профессор?

Северус махнул рукой.

— Мне хорошо.

Самая наглая ложь в его жизни. Дичайшая ложь, но не признаваться же, что его обвели вокруг пальца.

*

Северус запаковал висящие в шкафу вещи несколькими заклинаниями. Сел на кровать. Уставился в стену.

Прошёл час.

— Я отсюда никуда не уеду.

Чёрные робы, мантии, брюки, бельё отправились по местам. Северус вышел из комнаты и отправился патрулировать пустой, за исключением Филча, замок. Портреты громко переговаривались за его спиной, обсуждали неприятную новость.

Поттер — директор Хогвартса.

Шепотки и смех живых портретов преследовали Северуса до рассвета. Утром, устав до изнеможения, он добрался до постели. Во второй половине дня нашёл время, чтобы сходить к могиле Альбуса и высказать ему все свои возмущения.

Впервые за лето Альбус и не подумал ему отвечать. Ветер шумел в кронах деревьев, кое-где проглядывали покрасневшие-пожелтевшие листья, и Северус разглядывал озеро под бьющуюся в голове мысль: «Я не хочу отсюда уезжать».

*

Письмо с упрёками, адресованное Минерве, отправилось в огонь. Заявление об увольнении на имя Поттера — тоже.

*

Северус пригубил огневиски, перевернул страницу и углубился в жизнеописание известного отравителя семнадцатого века. Огонь в камине уютно потрескивал, полки от пола до потолка занимали любимые книги, на маленьком столике своего часа ждал под сохраняющими чарами прекрасно приготовленный ужин.

— Это мой дом, — сказал он вслух и перевернул ещё одну страницу, — Поттеру меня отсюда не выжить.

Внутренний Альбус нашёл самое неподходящее время, чтобы напомнить о своём призрачном существовании: «А зачем ему тебя выживать? Похоже, они с Минервой даже план придумали, как тебя сюда завлечь, нет, скажешь?»

— Это вполне могла быть случайность. Или план Минервы, чтобы насолить Поттеру.

Северус раздражённо захлопнул книгу.

Даже для его паранойи сказанное прозвучало бредом. Разумеется, не было никакой случайности в том, что Минерва не сказала ему о наверняка уже принятом решении не возвращаться в Хогвартс. И в её оговорке (и её дифирамбах) Поттеру тоже не было никакой случайности. Хотя Поттер о её плане и правда мог не знать... А, нет, они же гриффиндорцы, они говорят всё и сразу, если, конечно, не носят фамилию Дамблдор.

— Но Поттер меня терпеть не может. Да он с лёгкостью оставил меня умирать. Ни разу не проведал в больнице!

В ответ внутренний Альбус обидно захохотал.

Северус выбрался из удобнейшего из удобных кресла и заходил по комнате взад-вперёд. От наигранного спокойствия и следа не осталась.

Когда он решил уже бросить заниматься ерундой и сесть поесть, из камина вылетело письмо и шлёпнулось рядом с тарелкой.

По центру свёрнутого листа пергамента значилось: «Северусу Т. Снейпу, профессору». Несмотря на то что послание определённо предназначалось ему, Северус медлил его открывать. Корявый почерк корреспондента он знал даже слишком хорошо. Хотя в данном случае писавший явно старался. Недостаточно, разумеется.

— Никакого самопишущего пера в этот раз, мистер Поттер, — заметил Северус вслух и поморщился. Год одиночества подарил ему пренеприятную привычку беседовать с самим собой. «И со мной», — добавил внутренний Альбус, и Северус вскрыл записку, чтобы отвлечься.

Поттер приглашал на педсовет, который должен был состояться завтра, в десять утра.

— О, Мерлин мой, начинается.

Северус неплохо представлял себе грядущий совет: скука, скука и ещё раз скука. Или... Он ухмыльнулся. Развлечься за счёт севшего в лужу Поттера, его неловкости и косноязычия, — не самый плохой способ скоротать время перед началом занятий.

Осталась неделя, всего неделя, и тишину дней заполнит многоголосая суета.

В последнее время у Северуса зудели кончики пальцев от желания поскорее начать. Он даже отрепетировал вводную речь — два раза. И придумал новую, для тёмных искусств. Он подписал контракт с дополнительным соглашением и теперь предвкушал и томился в ожидании двойного удовольствия. Разумеется, его будущие ученики — идиоты, но даже среди стада баранов найдётся одна неглупая овца. Он надеялся, что тех, кто захочет учиться, кого он сможет увлечь, окажется хотя бы двое-трое. Хотя бы по одному в каждом классе — и он с лёгкостью сможет преподавать.

Некстати вспомнился курс Поттера, и Северус поёжился. Хотя среди стада бестолочей была Грейнджер, хорошие мозги, прекрасная память, пусть и ноль полёта фантазии. Интересно, что с ней стало? В газетах о подруге героя наверняка писали немало...

Нет, неинтересно, и точка.

Северус сел за еду. Изредка он посматривал на записку Поттера, думал о педсовете и будущих занятиях. Больше он не хотел ничего знать, никаких плохих новостей, никаких смертей, арестов, несчастий, нет уж, с него хватит.

Глава 2.

Во-первых, педсовет продлился ровно пять минут и ни одной секунды Северус не скучал.

Во-вторых, Поттер вёл себя со всеми корректно, достойно, и выглядел тоже отлично. Даже волосы причесал, и Северус, отводя от лица прядь жирных волос, неожиданно почувствовал себя неудобно.

В-третьих, молодой мужчина по имени Гарри Дж. Поттер мальчишкой быть перестал. Не как Малфой — потухший, едва живой, погибающий под величием дома-склепа. Поттер улыбался, хотя глаза оставались серьёзными, внешне выглядел на свои девятнадцать или сколько там ему было, взрослым его делала целеустремлённость, краткость и точность суждений, разумность доводов, готовность приказывать людям, значительно старше его самого, и нести ответственность за результат. А ещё он не мямлил, не юлил, не боялся выступать, что для такого юного...

Северус одёрнул себя: за последний год Поттер наверняка на языке себе мозоли натёр, выступая перед публикой. «Наша старая-новая знаменитость», — издёвка даже в мыслях прозвучала жалко, и Северус прекратил ёрничать и начал со всем вниманием слушать. Поттер заслужил, чтобы его слушали, и не тем, что сделал тогда, во время битвы. Северус решил, что будет слушать Поттера потому, каким тот стал — интригующим, настоящей загадкой.

Её хотелось разгадать, проверить опытным путём: не иллюзия ли изменившийся, взрослый Поттер. За обманутые обещания его следовало строго наказать, за сбывшиеся надежды... Северус криво усмехнулся: пусть сначала Поттер покажет себя молодцом, там посмотрим.

*

— Профессор Снейп, задержитесь, пожалуйста.

Северус остался на выбранном месте — в самом конце стола, пока остальные, переговариваясь, покинули кабинет. Просьбы Поттера он ожидал, почувствовал по его редким, острым взглядам.

— Поднимемся ко мне? — спросил Поттер, собрав со стола бумаги. Теперь, когда педсовет остался позади, он стал выглядеть уязвимей и моложе. Расслабился, что всё прошло хорошо? Или, может, дело в кипе бумаг, трогательно прижатых к груди, словно нельзя их сложить в наскоро наколдованную папку?

Северус встал.

— Приглашаете на чай?

Поттер сразу же посерьёзнел.

— Сейчас всего десять утра. Не нравится чай, могу предложить огневиски.

— У меня нет проблем с выпивкой, — мгновенно окрысился Северус.

— Я ни на что подобное не намекал.

— Ну конечно.

Поттер шумно вдохнул и ещё более шумно выдохнул.

— Профессор Снейп, сэр, я ни на что не намекал, не хотел вас уязвить, а всего лишь хотел с вами поговорить в более уютной обстановке. Да, предложить чаю, чтобы вы расслабились немного в моём присутствии, и мы смогли бы решить наши проблемы.

— У нас нет проблем.

Поттер положил бумаги обратно на стол и сел.

— Да, я тоже так считаю. У нас с вами нет никаких причин для ссор и претензий друг к другу. Наоборот, ваши поступки в прошлом...

Северус сходу понял, о чём идёт речь. Об этом он не собирался слушать ни одного слова.

— Вы, Поттер, ничего мне не должны. Если вы пригласили меня сюда только из чувства долга, то...

Поттер не дал ему продолжить. Он вскочил, резким жестом запустил себя в волосы пятерню, шумно выдохнул.

— Нет, никакого чувства долга нет. Я считаю, что вы прекрасный преподаватель и...

Северус приподнял бровь.

Но Поттер продолжил упорствовать:

— Вы прекрасный преподаватель. Вы необходимы Хогвартсу, необходимы ученикам, и для нас большая честь, что вы решили вернуться. Это всё, что я хотел вам сказать, сэр.

Северус откинулся на спинку кресла, склонил голову на бок и уставился на Поттера. Тот и не подумал пойти на попятный.

— Вы мне писали, так? Подписались как директор.

— Да, я писал, тогда уже было известно о назначении, но — извините за небольшой обман, я всего лишь хотел, чтобы вы согласились.

— И обманули меня, так?

— Если бы вы узнали о моём назначении, то согласились бы?

Северус кивнул.

— Вы правы, Поттер, я бы ни за что не согласился служить под вашим началом.

— А теперь? — Поттер как будто сильно волновался, и Северус всё никак не мог понять почему.

— Теперь я думаю, что мне будет вдвойне интересно находиться здесь.

— Чтобы посмеяться над моими ошибками?

Северус усмехнулся, и Поттер насупился, получив ответ, хотя и сам ввёл себя в заблуждение. Северус как раз думал о том, что продемонстрируй Поттер такой характер, когда был его учеником, и — нет, он всё равно не имел бы права выказывать ему расположение. Жаль.

— Почему вы здесь? — задал он один из того бесконечного списка вопросов, который его интересовал.

— А не где?

— Ну, может быть... квиддич? У вас, помнится, хорошо получалось.

Поттер покачал головой.

— Видно, вы не читаете газеты. Один из трёх самых популярных вопросов недели.

— Так что же вы ответите? — Северус вновь откинул волосы со лба и невольно нахмурился. Поттер выглядел хорошо в новенькой тёмно-зелёной мантии, причёсанный, румяный, умытый.

— Вам — правду. Здесь я могу сделать больше. Слава ещё не всё, помните? — он усмехнулся невесело. — Сейчас моя слава помогает мне бороться с Министерством.

— А с ним надо бороться? Вы же победили, разве не так?

— Мы победили, — уточнил Поттер. — И да, Министерство остаётся Министерством всегда.

Северус кивнул: где-то он уже такое слышал. Тот человек носил расшитые туфли и хламиду, высокий колпак и длиннющую бороду, и был старше нынешнего директора Хогвартса больше чем на сто лет. И тоже сиял славой победы над Тёмным лордом.

Поттер вновь начал собирать бумаги в стопку, и Северус встал из-за стола. Колебался он недолго: долги, которые было возможно отдать, он привык погашать сразу.

— Я благодарен вам за возможность вернуться сюда, Поттер.

Тот поднял голову, будто не верил, что услышанное ему не почудилось. Он всё ещё хлопал ресницами, когда Северус повернулся и вышел из комнаты заседаний.

*

Спускаясь по лестнице, Северус чувствовал себя стариком. Ему сорок будет этой зимой, а он... Что он, Северус никак не решался сформулировать до тех пор, пока не добрался до любимого кресла у камина и бокала с капелькой, на полпальца, выдержанного огневиски.

Ему сорок, он считает Хогвартс своим домом, собирается жить одной работой, его начальник — мальчишка, годящийся в сыновья, и — вот уж невидаль — его всё, включая начальника по фамилии Поттер, устраивает.

«И что в этом такого, Северус? Я прожил здесь всю жизнь и был счастлив, не искал другой судьбы. Что тебя так расстраивает? Что ты выбираешь жизнь без детей, семьи, маленькой лавочки, сплетен соседей, мелких проблем?» — внутренний Альбус сегодня слишком напоминал интонациями его самого, и Северус заткнул уши, пусть и знал, что скрыться от голоса совести это не поможет.

Поттер вырос.

Что ж, этого следовало ожидать.

Северус налил себе ещё огневиски и уставился на огонь. В голове крутились воспоминания: слова Поттера, его интонации, блеск глаз, запах магии, вид — неожиданно взрослый.

Виски слишком быстро закончился, и Северус налил ещё. Он смотрел на огонь, вспоминал, пил — возможно, пил слишком много. И ему было плевать, что он слишком много пьёт уже год.

Один вопрос: откуда об его не-проблеме с выпивкой знает Поттер? Вездесущий Гарри Поттер, который вечно знает то, что знать ему не полагается?

«Северус, ты думаешь о Гарри слишком много».

— Альбус, уймись.

*

Как Северус и предполагал, школьные будни оказались прекрасным реагентом, ускорившим и раскрасившим скучную серую жизнь. Пять занятий в день по двум дисциплинам, обязанности декана Слизерина и хогвартского злобного пса, пугающего отбившихся от стада овец по тёмным углам и лестницам, педсоветы (слава Мерлину, пятиминутки Поттера всегда длились не более пяти минут), завтраки-обеды-ужины, лаборатория, исследования по зельеварению, монография, которую он писал около двадцати лет — приросшая за несколько месяцев на достойное число страниц. Северус успевал спать (четыре часа в сутки и восемь по выходным — достаточно), успевал изредка выбираться в Хогсмид, успевал всё и везде, ну, может, кроме как выпить — что его совершенно не расстраивало. Как и благословенная потеря в любой миг услышать голос старого друга, по совместительству — совести, всё равно слишком самостоятельной и похожей на начинающийся распад души.

Слишком много дел, плюс добавился проклятый квиддич — слизеринцы, добивавшиеся успехов (попробовали бы они не добиться) во всех учебных дисциплинах и поведении, тут проигрывали — как и всегда. Северус даже тренера со стороны пригласил: поражение команды, и кому — барсукам! — оказалось ещё оглушительнее.

Единственное утешение: полюбоваться на Поттера в трико верхом на метле. Да, тут было на что посмотреть. Весьма и весьма достойное зрелище... но не когда молодой идиот бросился ловить потерявшего сознание после удара мячом ловца — и перед двойным падением затормозил собственным телом по голому деревянному ограждению.

Всё произошло так быстро. У Северуса до сих пор дрожали руки, когда он вспоминал тот миг и как он бросал заклинание за заклинанием, а они наталкивались на защиту их дражайшего директора, великого мага, мистера безголового Поттера.

Северус до сих пор не мог забыть вид его спины, когда удалось вытащить из лоскутов кожи все занозы, песок и обрывки одежды. Поттер кривился, но молчал — хотя такую боль никакое зелье не могло полностью закрыть от сознания. Северус тогда потратил полночи на приготовление исцеляющего — благо материала для магии на крови было предостаточно. Поттеру, разумеется, помогло, и с тех пор Северус обрёл статус личного целителя мистера Несчастный случай. Его спину он больше не видел, зато руки, ноги, грудь — да, а однажды — хвост, лисий. Интересное заклинание, жаль, что стихийное, не повторить. Опыт получился крайне любопытный и запоминающийся.

Северус, приготовив очередное зелье, как-то поинтересовался: как Поттеру удалось так подставиться? Ответ его поразил. Оказывается, молодой идиот участвовал в дуэлях с выпускниками — спарринг-партнёрами и не пользовался щитами. Почему? Ха-ха, странный вопрос! Потому что никто не мог их пробить, а значит, победить дуралея.

Со следующего утра Северус поменялся местами за столом преподавателей в Большом зале, и его вновь приобретённый сосед, мистер Поттер — не так уж и сложно было его отвлекать, — начал принимать специальное зелье, защищающее от большинства колюще-режуще-взрывающих заклинаний. Неидеальное решение, в настоящем бою вряд ли бы кого-то спасло, но от атак неопытных волшебников защищало неплохо.

С тех пор работы у «личного целителя» значительно поубавилось. Северус иногда даже жалел о высокой эффективности зелья — Поттера, как ни странно, было приятно лечить. Он никогда не жаловался, часто шутил, их беседы делали мир краше. Хотя видеть его здоровым всё равно было приятнее, и Северус каждый день усаживался к Поттеру поближе и, когда тот опаздывал, то есть почти всегда, разрешал себе заказать ему завтрак — и позаботиться о специальной добавке.

Мелочь, не стоящая упоминания, конечно, но Поттер, когда видел Северуса и уже накрытый для себя стол, всегда расплывался в глупейшей улыбке. У него сияли глаза, и выглядел он тогда на свой возраст — возмутительно юным, прекрасным, неповторимым.

Да, их директор был отчаянно хорош.

Северус даже начал читать газеты, всего одну графу, где неприятным известиям было не место. Мисс Уизли с объявлением о свадьбе не спешила, странная девушка. На её месте Северус бы...

Тут мысли обычно становились вязкими, как муха, попавшая в мёд. Возможно, живи покойный Альбус в его сознании, пришлось бы выслушать пару догадок, но Северус избавился от Альбуса и необходимости быть с собой честным несколько месяцев назад.

Всё к лучшему, правда.

*

Поттер прислал патронуса ровно в полночь. Светящийся олень с огромными витыми рогами облетел по кругу лабораторию, остановился у края кипящего котла, будто собрался испить пузырящегося зелья, и пробормотал не слишком внятно, бессильно:

— Профессор Снейп, будьте добры, зайдите ко мне. — Последовала пауза, вздох. — Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Северус бросился к двери, уже захлопывая её, швырнул в сторону котла гасящее огонь заклинание.

Время чёрной луны уходило, пока он выбирался из подземелий, три дня работы медленно превращались в бесполезный кисель, пока его возносили на верхние этажи движущиеся лестницы. Северус пытался разозлиться на Поттера, на так всегда не вовремя попадающего в переделки Поттера, но даже проклясть его не получалось, в отличие от создателей, запретивших аппарацию в замке. В воображении, будто вспышки колдоаппарата, вспыхивали ужасные видения. О, Северус знал слишком много способов навредить человеку и в конце бежал, только б успеть.

На первый взгляд Поттер выглядел живым и здоровым. Северус подошёл вплотную к столу, перегнулся через него и уставился прямо в порозовевшее лицо с сияющими за стёклами очков глазами. И на второй взгляд жизни Поттера ничего не угрожало. Сгореть от прилившей к лицу крови — возможно. Если Северус не успеет убить его первым.

— Как это понимать? — зло выплюнул Северус.

Поттер потёр щеку.

— Простите, Сев... Сев... Снейп. Я, наверное, неправильно выразился.

— Я решил, что вы тут при смерти, умираете, погибаете в муках.

Поттер опустил голову, весь как будто потух.

— Вы не ошиблись. Присаживайтесь. — Он помолчал. — Чаю или что-то покрепче?

Зелье уже ничто не могло исправить, и Северус сел в кресло. Он всё ещё злился, но накатившее облегчение оказалось сильнее желания немедленно и жестоко отомстить за испытанное волнение.

Поттер как раз дёргал себя за растрёпанные волосы, и Северус решил послушать о его злоключениях прежде, чем усугубить их созданными собственными руками.

— Давайте что-то покрепче и рассказывайте живей. Нам обоим завтра рано вставать.

Огневиски едва не пошло носом, когда Поттер наконец открыл ввергнувшую его в отчаяние тайну.

— Маргарет Брас-Арнольд беременна. Я не знаю, что её родителям говорить. Ей семнадцать только в марте исполнится.

Северус рассмеялся.

— Вам смешно?

— Вы отец?

— Мерлин, нет! Как вы могли такое подумать?

Северус уселся удобнее и посмотрел на маслянистую жидкость в бокале. Поттер краснел и бледнел, волновался наверняка больше, чем залетевшая идиотка.

— Откуда вы узнали?

— Снял её сегодня с Астрономической башни. Вы предупредили, что не сможете делать обход, и я вот... нашёл её плачущей... — Поттер замолчал. — Я вас оторвал от чего-то важного, да? — Он покраснел ещё сильнее. — Простите, Сев... Снейп. Я не подумал, не знал, что делать. Её успокоил, отправил спать, и вот... Я что-то испортил, да? Что-то важное? Эксперимент или... м-м-м... свидание?

Северус спрятал улыбку за наполовину опустевшим бокалом.

— Почему вы позвали меня?

— А кого же ещё? — Поттер махнул рукой, словно не существовало человека, которого он мог хотя бы мысленно поставить выше Северуса. — У вас такой опыт. И вы всегда даёте такие хорошие советы. Я без вас, как без рук. Вы меня всегда выручаете. И спасаете. И вообще, Сев... Снейп, я хочу, чтобы вы знали. Я ни одного мгновения не пожалел, что пригласил вас вернуться в Хогвартс. Я думал, нам будет тяжело, но на самом деле, — он слабо улыбнулся, — что вы думаете о должности заместителя директора? Я бы хотел вам её предложить, давно хочу, если честно. Только всё не решался сказать.

Поттер говорил ещё и ещё, услаждал слух самыми лучшими — гриффиндорскими — комплиментами, так что Северус успел совершенно позабыть об испорченном зелье. Когда Поттер в очередной раз оговорился и покраснел, исправляясь, Северус сказал:

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы называли меня по имени.

Поттер встал и протянул руку через стол:

— Зовите меня, пожалуйста, Гарри.

*

В дверь постучали. Настойчиво.

Северус повернул голову, крикнул: кто? Если в спальне мальчиков опять кто-то подрался, то, честно, завтра все будут чистить флоббер-червей, и одиннадцатилетние, и семнадцатилетние идиоты.

— Это я, Северус, можно?

Поттер. К нему. Ночью. И голос такой напряжённый.

Северус выронил чашу — и аромат рома и сока разлился по комнате, а сам пунш с шипением впитался в ковёр. Замечательно, и как вовремя-то! Между прочим, это была единственная порция, которую он смог унести из Большого зала. Повторить, конечно, можно, но такой вкусный у него сейчас вряд ли получится. Сожаления о потерянном пунше мелькнули и исчезли, страх, что Поттер ранен, оказался куда сильней.

— Вас ранили? Где болит? — Северус распахнул дверь.

Поттер не выглядел больным. Только глаза излишне блестели — но пунш сегодня удивительно удался, и не один Северус пил чашу за чашей и даже утащил добавку с собой. Поттер держал в руках кувшин — и, судя по аромату, о разлитом по его вине жалеть не придётся.

— Я в гости, решил зайти, вот.

Северус распахнул шире дверь:

— Входите, Гарри.

Тот втиснулся бочком, хотя места было достаточно, и растерянно остановился в центре комнаты.

— А у вас хорошо.

— Удивлены?

— Нет.

Северус мог бы поклясться: да, Поттер удивлён. Он выглядел ошарашенным, будто ожидал увидеть в гостиной флоббер-червей.

— Садитесь в это кресло.

Кувшин у Поттера пришлось из рук вырывать. То ли он слишком много выпил, то ли переволновался. Но с чего ему волноваться? Северус решил списать косноязычность и странности поведения на выпивку. Не самый приятный вопрос для обсуждения, так что Северус молча принёс две чаши и сел в кресло напротив.

Они выпили, глядя на огонь.

Северус думал, что присутствие в комнате Поттера будет нервировать, но с ним оказалось весьма уютно молчать и ни о чём не думать.

К сожалению, Поттер молчание нарушил.

— Я давно хотел спросить... Долго не решался. И не знаю, стоит ли. Тем более, сегодня.

Северус прекрасно помнил, какая сегодня ночь. Годовщина ухода Лили, Джеймса, годовщина его падения в бездну, из которой не будет возврата. Память о ночи, которую ничто не могло изменить, ни тогда, ни сейчас, через, ох, сколько лет, восемнадцать?

Но Гарри заговорил о другом:

— Вы ни разу не спрашивали у меня о своих воспоминаниях. Если хотите, я их верну. Прямо сейчас, только скажите.

Северус покачал головой.

— Но почему?

Чтобы ответить, пришлось недолго подумать. Но Поттер ждал терпеливо, не торопил.

— У меня достаточно воспоминаний. Воспоминаний о воспоминаниях, так сказать, чтобы восстановить пробелы их хватает. Эти воспоминания тусклые, как и те чувства, которые тогда причиняли боль. Я хочу, чтобы как есть, так и осталось.

Северус ещё немного подумал и сказал:

— Я хочу поблагодарить вас, Гарри, за то, что вы сделали для меня. Вернуться сюда мне было действительно необходимо. Здесь шум-гам, дети, дети и ещё раз дети — они утомляют, но моя жизнь изменилась, стала другой. Смотрите, — он указал на стол и пачку пергаментов на нём, — здесь я сделал в разы больше, чем за предыдущий год, хотя времени и спокойствия у меня было в избытке.

— Что это? — Поттер выглядел растерянным.

— Учебник по зельеварению, для всех курсов. Я пишу его и сразу тестирую материал, вижу отклик, — Северус улыбнулся. — Учебник Принца будет лучшим учебником за всю историю Хогвартса. Я вам говорю, Гарри. Даже самые тупые хаффлпаффцы достигают по моей методике известных успехов.

Поттер уставился на него, открыв рот. Что выглядело бесконечно глупо, нелепо — и мило. Как и румянец смущения на его щеках, когда он осознал своё поведение.

— Вы изменились, — признал он тихо.

Северус усмехнулся.

— Вы тоже.

Беседа иссякла, но сидели они, глядя на огонь и думая о своём, пока кувшин не опустел, а угли истлели дотла.

*

После очередного — оглушительного — проигрыша команды Слизерина все игроки неделю чистили котлы и резали флоббер-червей. Такого запаса отлично нарезанных червей у Северуса давно не бывало, но баллов в копилку Слизерина они добавляли, как и престижа факультету — ноль.

— Я не могу их тренировать, давно не сажусь на метлу, но если нужно, — Драко Малфой стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но смотрел куда-то вдаль, через вечность, — могу оплатить самые лучшие мётлы, лучшую экипировку. Денег хватает, мы можем пообещать премиальные команде, это поднимет их боевой дух.

Несмотря на весьма щедрое предложение, Северус вернулся к себе после разговора с Малфоем совершенно неудовлетворённым. Никакие деньги не могли вдохнуть жизнь в игру слизеринской команды. Им нужен кураж, задор, живость, вера в успех, желание играть и выигрывать. Всё то, что в избытке имелось у гриффиндорцев и чего не хватало слизеринцам, что учащимся, что преподающим.

— Гарри, что вы скажете об игре слизеринской команды?

Поттер едва не подавился обедом.

— Вам честно ответить или попытаться солгать?

Северус усмехнулся.

— Не стоит, лжец из вас никудышный.

— Как и игра слизеринской команды. Никакая, прямо скажем, игра, — Поттер бросил взгляд на унылый стол слизеринцев, оживлённый стол гриффиндорцев и победно улыбнулся. Ещё не наигрался, мальчишка, всё ещё делит на своих и чужих.

Северус зло усмехнулся.

— Да, грустное зрелище, почти такое же печальное, как у гриффиндорцев в зельеварении. — Он посмотрел на повесившего нос капитана слизеринцев и вздохнул. Кто б знал, на какие жертвы приходится идти ради славы факультета. — Вы ведь тренируете гриффиндорцев, да, Гарри?

— И что? Я им не подсуживаю.

— Не сомневаюсь в вашей честности. Но справедливо ли директору школы уделять внимание команде только одного факультета?

— О нет, — Поттер понял с полунамёка.

— О да. — Северус постучал волшебной палочкой по краю тарелки, выбрав наконец себе кусочек кофейного пирога. — Баш на баш, Гарри. За каждую проведённую вами тренировку я отплачу дополнительными занятиями с гриффиндорцами.

Поттер нахмурился.

— Это не честно. Слизеринцы с радостью побегут тренироваться, а вот гриффиндорцы вряд ли будут счастливы дополнительным занятиям по зельеварению.

— Не беспокойтесь, Гарри. Моё приглашение на дополнительные занятия они не смогут проигнорировать.

— Только без снятия баллов, — поторопился сказать Поттер.

— Хорошо, буду наказывать только котлами, флоббер-червями, эссе. А вы, если кто-то посмеет опаздывать или лениться, — дополнительными тренировками. Баш на баш, как мы договорились.

Поттер хмуро посмотрел на стол гриффиндорцев, тоскливо — на слизеринцев, и наконец повернулся к Северусу.

— Мы ещё не договорились, — с нотой обречённости сказал он, и Северус понял, что победил.

— Тогда приходите вечером на что-то покрепче. Мы ещё раз всё обсудим, и вы примете моё предложение, Гарри.

— Ну....

— Да, кстати. Во взрывного дурака я больше не играю. Приносите шахматы или что-нибудь почитать.

— Непременно, Северус, — кисло ответил Гарри и попытался спрятать улыбку. Не слишком удачно, ему совершенно не удавалось хитрить.

*

К Рождеству вечерние визиты Поттера стали приятной традицией и лучшей частью утомительного шумного дня.

*

Рождественский бал закончился полчаса назад, традиционный обход Северус решил провести через час-полтора, когда даже самые влюблённые уже успеют нацеловаться по тёмным углам, и теперь сидел в кресле с кубком в руках. Глинтвейн удался на славу, в голове немного шумело, в ушах всё ещё звучала мелодия вальса, и ноги были готовы пойти в пляс.

Да, он много танцевал сегодня. И не он один. Все танцевали. И Поттер, Гарри, да, танцевал, девочки за него даже дрались. Северус знал точно: ему пришлось разнимать девичьи стычки. Отличный метод, кстати, увести в центр зала самую бойкую и агрессивную из девушек и с ней танцевать в качестве наказания. Так сработало один раз, другой, а в третий они почему-то за него самого подрались. Странно-то как.

Северус наколдовал зеркало, уставился на отражение. Честно говоря, он юных идиоток совершенно не понимал. Ну да, сегодня он вымыл голову и надел новую мантию, и белая рубашка ему к лицу, но когда в зале танцует Поттер, герой, красавец и, наверное, прекрасный любовник, то зачем кому-то смотреть на него — не героя, совсем не красавца, а его любовные навыки мхом поросли за давностью лет. О, Мерлин, о чём он думает? Этим девочкам по шестнадцать-семнадцать лет, им ещё рано мечтать о любовниках, особенно если их воображаемым любовникам не девятнадцать, а сорок, ну, почти сорок, без пяти минут, так сказать.

Северус ждал прихода Гарри, хотел с ним обсудить странности поведения нынешних выпускниц, а тот всё не шёл.

Что его могло задержать?

Северус попытался вспомнить окончание вечера, вальс-вальс-вальс, и как лица проносились мимо, пока Гризельда Как-Её-Там вешалась ему на шею. Идиотка, право слово. Надо будет с её родителями поговорить, аккуратно, понятное дело.

Ах да, он видел Гарри. Тот стоял в окружении щебечущих девочек и выглядел на их фоне злодеем, который готовится красть у детишек подарки из-под ёлки. Наверное, у него от шума разболелась голова. Надо сходить к нему, предложить надёжное зелье.

Северус подарил себе ещё пять минут наслаждения горячим глинтвейном и выбрался из мягкого кресла. Ему предстояло обойти замок, разогнать по спальням всех целующихся, но сначала — зелье для Гарри.

По коридору Северус шёл быстро, баллы не снимал, только шикал на затаившихся по тёмным углам. И почему только он сам зелье не попросил, вот же бестолочь?

*

На зимние каникулы в замке остались единицы. Всего несколько учеников, почти все преподаватели тоже уехали проведать родных.

Северус наслаждался тишиной и покоем. Спал, сколько хочется, читал, не прерываясь на каждый чих, успешно работал над книгой, зачастил в Хогсмид, к Розмерте, на сливочное пиво со взбитыми яйцами и марокканской корицей. Чудесное зимнее угощение, а ещё Северусу нравился шум голосов; по вечерам, после долгого дня, заполненного лишь болтовнёй в собственной голове, слушать чужие бессмысленные речи было приятно. Нет, Северус не скучал по ученикам и суете будней, но от одиночества, к собственному удивлению, отвык, ему не хватало компании.

Сидеть вечером в замке, смотреть на пустующее вторую неделю парное кресло не хотелось. К чему бегать от правды? Северус скучал по Поттеру и завидовал его невесте, друзьям. В колонке пока не появилось то самое брачное объявление, но, каждый раз открывая газету, Северус его ждал, предчувствовал: скоро. Ведь не может же красавец-герой долго избегать чар прекрасной невесты, тем более, сейчас, когда везде висят венки с омелой, а семья и друзья спят и видят влюблённых вместе.

Если мисс Уизли не дурочка, то не упустит момент.

Утренний ритуал чтения последней страницы газеты стал самым волнующим событием дня.

После завтрака настроение Северуса всегда поднималось, пусть и многомесячные ожидания не сбывались. Нестрашно, он зельевар, не прорицатель, хотя можно было бы и погадать, но не у этой же, звенящей браслетами, стрекозы. Кроме того, как объяснить свой интерес, Северус не придумал, при необходимости смог бы найти нужные слова, но искать — и знать — не слишком-то и хотелось. «Пока нет» из газет его вполне устраивало.

Что он станет делать, когда назначат дату, Северус не думал вообще, а зачем? Что Поттеру подарить, он решил довольно давно. Лучший подарок неосторожному дуралею — хранящий жизнь артефакт, у Северуса он был, достался от матери. Серебряная цепочка, тёмно-зелёный кулон, Северусу нравилось думать, что он нашёл человека, достойного наследия древнего рода.

Но пока время дарить ещё не пришло, что Северуса всецело устраивало.

Глава 3.

Девятого вечером по многолетней традиции Северус остался дома. Предстоял спокойный, тихий вечер с книгой в руках. Никаких поздравлений, угощений, памятных вещиц и распухших от колдографий альбомов — он прожил не ту жизнь, годовщину которой хотелось бы отмечать. И никаких воспоминаний, ни в коем разе, ещё чего, на сон без сновидений у него уже лет двадцать назад развилась аллергия.

К сожалению, такие даты всегда навевают опасные мысли о прошлом, сожаления, поднимают чувство вины. Северус боролся с тоской всеми доступными способами. Сегодня его лекарством должна была стать книга с самой верхней полки. Редчайшее издание, некоторые страницы пропитаны ядом, оклад из эльфийской кожи, чары невидимости — и соответствующее содержание. Автор — легенда среди зельеваров, жаль, конечно, к концу жизни старик совершенно выжил из ума. Но какой талант, какие знания!

Северус благополучно преодолел пропитанную классическим цианидом семнадцатую страницу и следующую, вопящую, как баньши, и углубился в расшифровку рецепта жидкой чумы, не имеющей противоядия.

В дверь постучали, когда он ворчал себе под нос, что старые пердуны вечно включают в рецепт кровь совершеннолетнего девственника. Где её взять в нынешние времена, интересно?

На пороге стоял Гарри Поттер. С цветами. И коробкой чего-то, подозрительно благоухающего свежей выпечкой.

— С днём рождения.

Северус тяжко вздохнул и отступил в сторону, открывая проход. Похоже, мемуары Сезара Чума-на-ваш-дом Устрашающего придётся отложить до лучших времён. Невелика потеря. Его сердце колотилось быстрей, в горле сохло, а челюсть болела от стараний не расплыться в улыбке.

— Рад, что ты пришёл, — признался он прежде, чем успел себя остановить. — Хочешь глинтвейн?

Гарри хотел, и Северус занялся приготовлением немедленно, надеясь, что сможет взять себя в руки и перестать походить на виляющую хвостом мантикору.

— Я принёс подарок, и вот... вот...

Недосказанное Гарри попытался объяснить руками, и Северус вернулся к столу с напитками, только убедившись, что мельница красноречия остановила ход.

Обычно Поттер прекрасно выступал перед публикой, вёл лекции, беседовал с коллегами, но случалось, вот как сегодня, его умение выразить мысли словами куда-то исчезало. Небольшая слабость, похоже, раздражающая Гарри безмерно — Северус считал её милой. Кроме того, румянец и блеск глаз Гарри красил, на него всегда было приятно смотреть, а в такие минуты — приятно особенно.

— Я обычно не отмечаю, — сообщил Северус, когда молчание затянулось. Букет ромашек, настоящих, и где только их удалось достать в январе, уже стоял в вазе, пирог возлежал на блюде, глинтвейн, свежезаваренный чай ждали своего часа.

— Мне говорили, да. — Гарри снова замолк. Он выглядел необыкновенно взвинченным, мял край мантии, прятал глаза. — Ты же не против?

Северус не успел ответить.

— Я давно хотел тебе сказать...

Мерлин мой, какое отвратительное начало. Северус скривился.

Продолжение оказалось не лучше:

— Я трус, всё не решался начать, но больше не могу, ты столько сделал для меня, а я...

Северус поставил на столик кубок.

— Гарри, послушай. Мы уже это проходили. Ты мне ничего не должен, это я должен тебе и мне никогда не расплатиться. Я очень виноват. Поверь, я бы жизнь отдал, чтобы всё изменить, но это только фантазии, я не могу вернуть тебе то, что забрал. Это не в человеческих силах. Твоя мать...

— Ты же не знал, к чему это всё приведёт! — Гарри вскочил. — Послушай, я совсем не об этом. Не надо о них сейчас говорить. Я не о них, не о прошлом вообще.

Северус откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестил руки на груди.

— А о чём?

Гарри перестал размахивать руками и сел на своё место. Он несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, шло время, но он не издал и звука.

Северус решил взять разговор в свои руки.

— Хочешь пирог?

О, Гарри вспыхнул, как факел. Будто Северус предложил ему змею.

— Невозможный ты человек!

Тогда Северус понял.

— А, так ты пришёл лично пригласить меня на свою свадьбу? Ну, наконец. Рад за вас с мисс Уизли.

Во рту стало неожиданно кисло, и Северус решил немедленно сказанное запить. Полкубка помогли мало, и Северус выпил всё до дна.

Гарри его помощи обрадовался ещё меньше.

— Ты... ты... — он едва мог говорить, будто выброшенная на берег рыба. — То есть, — его голос стал твёрже, тон жёстким, — если бы я женился на Джинни, ты бы обрадовался?

Прозвучало, словно Северус своей вымученной вежливостью нанёс ему оскорбление.

— Я бы постарался приличествовать случаю. Улыбался бы. Наверное. — Во рту всё ещё было кисло, и он взял кусок пирога. Вкуснейший, наверняка Молли пекла. — К другу на свадьбу я бы даже надел... м-м-м... синюю мантию. Тёмно-синюю. Ладно, просто синюю, ради тебя. — Северус представил себя в описанном виде весьма детально и решил уточнить: — Может, я и не улыбался бы, но никто бы не стал сомневаться, что я за тебя рад.

— А ты бы радовался по-настоящему? — Гарри спрашивал настойчиво и серьёзно, словно идиотский вопрос предполагал какой-то другой ответ, кроме пропитанного вежливостью под завязку. — Скажи честно. Ты был бы рад?

— Нет, конечно! — выпалил Северус и даже рот приоткрыл от удивления. — Поттер, Гарри, ответь-ка мне, что ты добавил в этот пирог? И не смей мне врать, из нас двоих я зельевар, и могу поклясться бородой Салазара, что ты меня отравил.

Гарри судорожно вздохнул.

— Только капельку правды. Совсем немного. Ну, чтобы раз и наверняка, а то я больше не могу это терпеть...

Северус вскочил, Гарри тоже.

От ярости Северус не мог говорить, рана на шее заныла, а Гарри продолжал мямлить, юный идиот!

— Ты то улыбаешься мне, говоришь со мной, заботишься обо мне, то танцуешь с другими так, словно собираешься жениться и завести полсотни детей. Я больше так не могу. Я просто хочу знать ответ.

— Какой ответ, что ты мелешь?

И тут Поттер бросился к нему, напал, словно вихрь, Северус даже не успел выхватить волшебную палочку — а потом она ему не понадобилась. Никто не собирался его бить. Его хотели целовать: нежно, чувственно, медленно, умоляя ответить.

Северус от изумления даже губами пошевелить не мог, не то что в ответ обнять, притянуть к себе ближе и сделать то, о чём ни разу, Мерлин — свидетель, даже не думал.

Гарри отступил, сверкая глазами и бурно дыша.

Северус прикоснулся к собственным влажным губам, согретым чужим теплом. Он не сошёл с ума, вот оно, доказательство.

— Вот, о чём я хотел поговорить. Я люблю тебя. — С лица Гарри схлынули все краски, от его волнения начал дрожать воздух, мелочи на каминной полке стали звенеть и стучать.

Северус попытался что-то сказать и понял: не может. А ещё у него впервые в жизни не было слов.

Гарри потерял равновесие, похоже, его ноги больше не держали, и он рухнул на пол, то есть не рухнул. Открыв рот, Северус смотрел на стоящего перед ним на одном колене Гарри.

— Я люблю тебя, — уверенней продолжил Гарри.

Его рука застряла в складках мантии, он дёргал ею, ткань трещала и, кажется, рвалась, но он не опускал глаз, ни одного мгновения не отпускал взгляда стоящего столбом Северуса.

Наконец Гарри вытащил то, что хотел, из кармана. Кольцо. Милосердные боги, настоящее, сверкающее драгоценными камнями кольцо. Не иллюзию и не подделку. Не шутку. Гарри не стал бы так шутить, он не такой человек, он бы не стал...

— Я предлагаю тебе руку и сердце. Прими их, как это кольцо, в знак согласия быть со мной до самой нашей смерти, — прозвучало предельно искренне, хотя эти слова наверняка репетировали многократно.

Настоящее безумие. Как во сне, очень-очень странном сне.

Северус ущипнул себя за бедро — больно. Затем помог Гарри подняться и сесть в кресло. Кольца на его ладони он не коснулся, хотя сияние камней так и притягивало взгляд. Северус приложил руку ко лбу Гарри, посчитал его пульс.

— Я не болен.

— Угу. — Северус сходил в спальню, принёс нужное зелье. Накапал нужное количество в стакан с водой и протянул его Гарри. — Выпей, и мы поговорим.

У Гарри покраснели даже уши.

— Я действую по своей воле.

— Докажи.

— И докажу, — рыкнул он и выпил всю воду. — Ну и гадость.

За три минуты, которые требовалось обождать, чтобы зелье подействовало, Северус проверил Гарри на все известные ментальные проклятия.

— Я не под заклятием, — Гарри сжал ладонь и сияние кольца — кольца, о, Мерлин! — перестало дурманить Северусу разум. Он сел напротив, махнув рукой, съел ещё пирога с заставляющей говорить правду отравой. Ладно уж, от Гарри он всё равно не собирался ничего скрывать.

— Ну что, ты всё ещё хочешь вверить мне свою руку, сердце, кольцо?

— Чуть меньше, чем четверть часа назад. Но кольцо твоё, если ты его примешь со мной вместе.

Северус прикрыл глаза: так это правда, правда. Он ещё раз ущипнул себя за бедро, но кроме боли и затапливающего всё существо счастья ничего не почувствовал.

— Я считал, что ты знаешь, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Все знали, давно, меня изводили насмешками, вразумляли, советовали найти кого-то другого, а мне не нужен другой, никто мне тебя не заменит. Я думал, ты знаешь. Все знают. Ну, то есть, теперь знают все, и ты тоже.

Не открывая глаз, Северус сказал:

— Я старше тебя...

— ...на двадцать лет! Не трудись, я слышал это уже тысячу раз, меня не волнует. Вернее, волнует, но не так, как вы все думаете.

— Я тяжёлый человек, тебе будет сложно...

— О, Мерлин! Не нужно так. Я тебе не нужен — скажи прямо, только не надо искать причины, по которым я, не ты, а я, заметь, по твоему разумению не могу тебя любить. Будь со мной честным, как я честен с тобой.

Северус сел ровнее и наконец посмотрел прямо на Гарри — несчастного, взъерошенного, разъярённого недоверием и несерьёзным отношением к его предложению Гарри.

— Ты можешь обманывать сам себя.

— А ты невозможен!

Гарри вскочил и начал ходить по комнате взад-вперёд, его волосы стояли дыбом, мантия развевалась, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Северус решил, что никогда не видел более волнующего и соблазнительного молодого человека.

— Да, я боролся с собой, с чувствами к тебе, с желанием тебе нравиться, заслужить твоё одобрение. Между нами говоря, любить тебя сложно — ты ранишь словами, не думая, бьёшь наотмашь. Ты унижаешь и словом, и взглядом. Временами ты прямо-таки убиваешь безразличием. И да, ты старше, и опытнее, и характер у тебя... Иногда ты просто невыносим! Вот как сейчас!

— А ещё я отчаянно некрасив.

— Брось, не напрашивайся на комплименты. Думаешь, я не знаю, сколько любовных записок ты получаешь?

Северус хмыкнул.

— Уж точно меньше тебя. — Он побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. — Только не льсти себе, они не тебя, они любят некий образ в своей голове, и чем он недоступнее, тем сильнее и иллюзорнее эта как бы любовь. Им надо этим переболеть, чтобы стать взрослыми, обратить внимание на реального человека, подходящего спутника жизни, и это точно не я.

— Не нужно принижать мои чувства, — Гарри навис над ним, пылая гневом. — Ты же не об учениках сейчас говоришь, а обо мне. Но ты ошибаешься, я знаю, что чувствую, и ты не иллюзия, а если и да, то уж точно не из приятных. Я не очарован тобой, я вижу твои недостатки, и всё равно я люблю. Что сделать, чтобы ты мне поверил?

Северус опустил взгляд. Гарри ничего не нужно было делать, он уже ему верил, пусть и это не укладывалось в голове.

— А как же мисс Уизли? Или какая-нибудь ещё мисс?

Гарри зло хохотнул и шумно вздохнул.

— Хорошо, что ты не читаешь газет.

Северус встал, и Гарри пришлось отступить, но не более чем на шаг.

— Пообещай мне одно, — сказал он, беря Северуса за руку, в пальцах другой перекатывая кольцо. — Ты не станешь рыться в подшивках и составлять список тех, кого стоило бы угостить какой-нибудь гадостью.

Северус положил руку на плечо Гарри, притянул его к себе ближе. Зарывшись в щекочущие лицо волосы, прошептал:

— Это все обещания, которые тебя интересуют?

— Я хочу прожить с тобой вечность, — всё так же агрессивно ответил Гарри, его глаза сверкали, дыхание было тяжёлым. — Я люблю тебя. — Его губы сжались. — Ну же, скажи мне, что хочешь сказать.

— Ты спешишь.

— Вот ещё. Смотри: ты, я, кольцо — так что с признанием ты даже опаздываешь.

Северус наклонился ниже, к призывно приоткрывшимся навстречу губам. Холодок коснулся безымянного пальца, когда кольцо скользнуло на его отныне законное место, губы встретились в поцелуе, сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди.

Гарри что-то проворчал, всё ещё неудовлетворённый, всё ещё жаждущий полной честности, откровенности и признаний на словах, а не на деле.

Северус углубил поцелуй, с нажимом провёл обеими ладонями по спине к восхитительным округлостям ягодиц.

Лишь один вопрос интересовал его больше потрясающего во всех смыслах подарка на день рождения, который следовало поскорей развернуть.

— А откуда ты знаешь, что я не слишком-то интересуюсь разными миссис и мисс?

Гарри хватило совести покраснеть:

— Я столько о тебе знаю, что ты бы удивился. Не то чтобы я хотел лезть в твои дела, следить за тобой, но да, я хотел... хотел узнать тебя, понять, стать твоим другом. И вот, ну, вот так получилось.

Северус стянул с Гарри мешающие им обоим очки и вновь прижался к мягким, нежным губам, таким отзывчивым и послушным. Гриффиндорское «айда вперёд, а потом как пойдёт», как же он любил его в Гарри. Как же он его сильно любил.

— Я знал, знал! — раздался ликующий вопль.

Северус поморщился: пирог Молли сделал его без меры болтливым, жаль, что слово не воробей, вылетит, не поймаешь.

А может быть, и не жаль. Нет, точно не жаль.

*

— Вижу, за время каникул в Хогвартсе многое изменилось.

Северус перехватил взгляд Драко на своё кольцо — большое и яркое, золото и рубин, но стоило ли ждать иного подарка от гриффиндорца. Разумеется, об обручении узнали все, кто не слеп от рождения, во время завтрака в Большом зале. Гарри отбивался от поздравлений, Северус прятал улыбку за кубком и упорно молчал.

Драко оказался единственным, с кем Северус захотел обсудить свой изменившийся статус.

— Так внимание Гарри было причиной приехать сюда, Драко? — поинтересовался Северус, когда пауза в разговоре неприлично затянулась.

— Да, — общество гриффиндорцев определенно плохо влияло на слизеринцев. С другой стороны, Хогвартс вернул Драко вкус к жизни, но Северус радовался бы за него куда больше, если бы не его молодость, богатство и красота, и, в первую очередь, объявленные претензии на Гарри. — Не делайте такое лицо, Северус. Я всего лишь искал его дружбы.

Удалось ли задуманное, Северус спрашивать не стал. В зал заседаний вошли другие коллеги, все заняли свои места, последним вошёл Гарри, обошёл всех по кругу, пожал руку всем, включая Драко Малфоя, и занял место во главе стола.

На мгновение его взгляд коснулся Северуса, и Гарри расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Несколько секунд царила полная тишина, затем он произнёс:

— Итак, начинаем.

Конец.


End file.
